Just walk away
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: [Oneshot songfic] It's set at the end of Season 5 when Leo joins the Elders and Piper can do nothing to stop him. The story is from Piper's POV.. Please R


**A/N: **This is Piper/Leo sad songfic. It's about Piper letting Leo go.. It's at the end of Season 5 where Leo joins the Elders. Piper's POV  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Piper. I don't own Leo. I don't own the idea of Charmed that Leo joins the Elders. I don't own the song nor its lyrics. Just the songfic and the idea of it.

**Just Walk Away**

Everyone was saying that we were the perfect couple. Everyone could see that we were made for each other and we could see it too. There were many obstacles in our relationship but we managed to overcome them all 'cause our love was so strong.. It still is strong but there are some things that we can't control.. Like destiny! There is a destiny for all of us. We can modify it with our actions but we can't always forsee all the consequenses. You were the one for me. The one and only but no matter how truelly and how much we loved each other, fate teared us apart.

You left me here with our son but I know I had to let you go. I know I had to leave you alone to make your choice but you didn't really have a choice. It was your destiny. You didn't have that destiny from the beggining. Our great love and our powers that were united rised you up and made your destiny stronger - made you an Elder. If I could change that, the fact that you had to leave I would do it! But I tried and nothing happened. You said that you have always chosen me and that you would choose me now too if you really had a choice and I don't know if that's making it easier or harder.

I 've been through much pain and many tears in my life, espescially since I 've been a witch but _this_ pain is too much and _these_ tears are too many.. I would never forgive myself though if I would keep you from your destiny. Your new, improved, 'great' destiny. I know I had to find the strength to let you go. We 've been through good and bad times and we were always finding a way but there no way I can follow now to bring you back to me – to our son – to our family. Elders always mess my life and now They took you! DAMN ELDERS!!!

"_I know I never loved this way before  
And no one else has loved me more  
With you I've laughed and cried  
I have lived and died  
What I wouldn't do just to be with you_

_I know I must forget you and go on  
I can't hold back my tears too long  
Though life won't be the same  
I've got to take the blame  
And find the strenght I need to let you go"  
_

So, go now Leo and don't look back. I don't want you to see me cry once again. I don't want you to see that I 'm falling apart again. I don't want you to see that my heart breaks into million pieces again. Just say goodbye and leave. The longer you stay the harder it becomes. So – please – don't make it worse, don't hurt me more. Just..GO!

I won't let you see that I still love you, I won't let you see my bruised and broken heart, I won't let you see that I believe that I am not gonna make it without you.

Leave now and let me live without you, a so empty life. I may have my sisters and our son but it 'll never be the same without you here, my love. I 'll never understand how stupid I am now letting you go but I have no strength to try again cause I know I will again be hurt and I don't know just how much I can take right now. Probably not much.. Most probably nothing at all!!

_  
"Just walk away  
Just say goodbye  
Don't turn around now you may see me cry  
I mustn't fall apart  
Or show my broken heart  
Or the love I feel for you_

_So walk away  
And close the door  
And let my life be as it was before  
And I'll never never know  
Just how I let you go  
But there's nothing left to say  
Just walk away"  
_

I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret loving you, I don't regret marrying you or having your son! I don't regret any of these even though these were the reasons that changed your destiny and made it a higher one! But these reasons brought joy and laughter in my life. They also brought tears and pain but I know that life isn't perfect.. Life is just life and you gave it to me. For the very first moment I saw you something clicked inside me, I knew I loved you since that moment. The moment our eyes met! Another thing I know is that you loved me too! You loved me truelly, with all your heart just like I did! But now you need to go and I will never show how hard it was on me to find the sternght to say 'Just walk away'!

_"There'll never be a moment I'll regret  
I've loved you since the day we met  
For all the love you gave  
And all the love we made  
I know I've got to find the strenght to say"  
_

It's time for you to go but – please – don't turn to look. I can't stand the pain of letting you go but the only thing I can do is watch you leave. My heart is broken into million pieces and so are my dreams. My life has be been shattered but I have to go on. For my son!! And maybe one day I 'll see you again, maybe one day we 'll be united again but till then I have to live with half heart. I have to collect all its pieces and try to put them back together so I can try and live again..

Just leave.. Just go.. Let my life begin again. I 'll try to go on to make it all new. It won't be easy but I 'll do my best to leave you in the past cause thinking of you makes it worse – not better! I won't talk anymore so don't say anything either. There's nothing left to say, anyway. I told you all the things you had to know after you explained to me what has happened. So goodbye Leo.. One day I 'll see you again and we 'll finish what we started!

_"Just walk away  
Just say goodbye  
Don't turn around now you may see me cry  
I mustn't fall apart  
Or show my broken heart  
Or the love I feel for you_

_So walk away  
And close the door  
And let my life be as it was before  
And I'll never never know  
Just how I let you go  
But there's nothing left to say  
Just walk away"_

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed :-) So, please, leave me one with your thoughts..**


End file.
